Shockwave And Titans
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: Miles Shockwave From Creepypasta Was Somehow Transported To The Teen Titans Tower. What Will Happen? How Will The Titans Deal With Him? Will He Freak Out? Find Out Inside (EDITED PLEASE GIVE IT A SHOT)
1. Don't Be Shocked (Prologue)

The Titans Were Fighting The Hive Five Like Usually. Cyborg Was Fighting Mammoth Starfire Was Taking On Seemore Beast Boy On Billy Numerous Raven Was Fighting Kyd wykkyd And Jinx And Robin was Taking Care Of Gizmo. The Battle Was Hard To Win For Both Sides, But Eventually The Titans Turned The Table."Gizmo We Need An Escape " Jinx Told Gizmo."Already On It" He Took A Small Box Out Of His Pocket."Oh No You Don't" Said The Boy Wonder. He Ran With His Bo Staff And Smashed The Box On The Ground."You Idiot, What Have You Done!". A Bright White Flash Appeared Blinding Everyone. When The Light Died The Hive Were No Where To Be Found.

The Titans Stood There Alone, Beast Boy Was The One To Break The Silence."Dude What Was That?"."I Don't Know BB. But My System so Are Going Crazy About The Bright Light Thing" Cyborg Said."What Ever That Was It's Gone Now, Along With The Hive" Told The Leader."OH MAN! Can We Please Go Home? I'm Really Tired Now, And All I Want To Do Is Go Home Sit On The Couch Eating A Vegetarian Double Burger And Play Mega Monkey X" Said Beast Boy."You Read My Mind Dude" Said Cyborg And They High Fived. Robin Signed And Commented" Well, Since The Hive Five Escaped And After A Long Battle. I Guess We Do Deserve A Rest" And They Started To Go To A Pizza Store Before Heading For The Tower.

In The Journey Home Raven Was Feeling A Strange Thing But She Tried Not To Show Her Friends. When They Arrived At The Tower With The Jet, Since The Battle Location Was Too Far To Reach With The T Car. When They Entered The Tower They Were Shocked To See The Sight. The Tower Was A Complete Mess More Than Usual."TITANS BATTLE POSITIONS" Shouted Robin and the titans took their battle positions."Who Could Have Done That To Our Home" Said Starfire."I Don't Know Star But We're About To Find Out" Said Robin.

"they better not touched my turkey" shouted Cyborg and dashed towards the kitchen. "Dude They Ate All The Food In The Kitchen, Even Starfire's Cooking" Shouted Cyborg From The Kitchen. starfire found silky hiding under the couch scared "The Bad Guys Disturbed Silky " Said Starfire While Petting And Calming Silky. "They Defeated My High Scores In My Games" Winced and cried Beast Boy While Checking His Scores, Raven Rolled Her Eyes."Maybe They Are Still Here. Titans Look For Any Evidence" Ordered Robin. Cyborg And Beast Boy Went Down To The Lower Level Starfire And Robin Went Upper Level And Raven Took The Middle Floor Alone. Maybe Because Nobody Wanted To Deal With Her When She Finds Out If The Intruders Went To Her Room.

Beast boy and Cyborg begun with the basement, searching for evidence. "So Who Do You Think Broke Into The Tower?" Beast Boy Asked Cyborg."Could Be Any Stupid Villain" Cyborg Replied While Walking In The Large Basement, With No Light Except For The One On His Shoulder

"Why Are We Whispering?"."So The villains Won't Hear Us " Cyborg Told Him."Why In The Basement?"."Because Robin Told Us To" Cyborg Told Him Again."What Would We Do When We Find Them?"."Beat Him. Beast Boy You Really Ask To Much Questions" Cyborg Said Annoyed."Uh Cy I Didn't Say A Thing" Beast Boy Said."But If You Didn't. Then" They Slowly Turned Their Heads To The Voice. When The Light shot Him It Reveled A Blond Man With A Scar On His Right Eye And The Eye Was Red."Don't Be Shocked" He Said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy started screaming like two little girls."CYBORG SHOOOTTT!" shouted Beast Boy Out of Fear. Cyborg prepared his sonic canon, when he aimed the figure was no where to be found."where did he go?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy."I don't know. he was right there" Beast Boy Told Him.

"Who Was There?" a voice came from behind of them."the scary looking guy"Cyborg told him."Did he had a red eye and a scar" he said."yeah"Beast Boy Said. It Took Them few seconds before they realize he was behind them."your behind us aren't you" Cyborg said with a bit of fear."eayup" from behind it said. The titans slowly turned around to meet the figure."this is the part where you two scream" he said. At first they didn't scream but then they scream.

after the scream died they took their battle positions Beast Boy Turned Into A Cheetah and before charged he said."cool you can turn into a wolf"he exclaimed. Beast Boy Turned Back And Was Confused."No dude it's a cheetah" he corrected him."that's what i said" He lied so he won't revel his secret of him being stupid sometimes."no you said a wolf" Beast Boy Said."No" He Was about to crack."yeah you said a wolf" Cyborg joined in."DO NOT QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT" he shouted."Oookay"Both Of The Titans Said in way when you let the subject back to the battle Beast Boy Turned Into a cheetah and charged him, he easily ducked him. Cyborg Fired A shoot but he dodged it.

"Dude We Can't Fight Here It's Too Small And Dark" Beast Boy Told Cyborg."Then Lets Make Some Space" The man said and shot lighting out of his hands to the the roof and destroying it."try to catch me" With That He Jumped out of the hole and landed in the living room."Too Slow Buddies" He shout in the hole and his voice echoed."you can't catch Miles. Miles Is Like Lighting" He mocked. He was shut with a smock gas explosion, he looked around but the gas was too thick for him to see. but what he felt was three new heart beats, when the gas was clear he saw Starfire Raven And Boy Wonder.

"So your the intrude" Robin said. Miles looked to his right and left before he said "Well, as you can see their isn't anyone else around. So I guess yeah it's me don't rushed it i got all day to sign autographs and take picture"."we are going to bring you to justice" Robin told him. Miles signed and said "I never get the fan girls it's always jeff or BEN"."You Are The No good person who harmed my poor little silky"Starfire's eyes were now red from anger or green if you where starfire, Her Hand Shaped Two Green bolts and started firing them at him."whoa take it easy there orange girl. you are more madder than jane when i mess with her makeups" he said that between dodging and ducking the prepared his bo staff and charged him. Raven on the other hand felt something really unusual, other than fighting a crazy and stupid super villain there was something really strange and weird about this guy. she couldn't tell but she could feel it. Robin charged with his bo but the villain caught it easily this widened the eyes of Robin.

"You know what your problem is? you need anger management like adem sandler and charlie sheen. and what is the story of wearing your underpants from the outside"he said."I always say that"Beast Boy's voice came pantingly."Hey it's arnold schwarzenegger and queen Chrysails" happily said Miles."What took you two so long"Raven asked them."Elevator...broke...stairs...so many stairs"Beast Boy said before collapsing on the floor."and the worst part my battery is ab...ooouuuuttt...tttooo...dddiiieee"Cyborg said that before shutting down and recharging."We can still take you down with only four"Robin told him while still facing him."can you make it three?"hopefully said Beast Boy While Still Being on the ground panting. Raven rolled her eyes and used her magic to get the changeling."Oh man"Beast boy whined."you got a man down?"Miles asked before throwing Robin to Starfire who barely slowed him before hitting the roof. Miles shot lighting to Cyborg and he glow white. When the glow died Cyborg was turned on more than enough."Cy. Are you ok?do you have flu?diabetes?cancer?"Beast Boy Was worried."Nah man I'm fulled and ready to kick some ass"he changed his hand into a canon."BOYEEEAAAHHH!"he was more than ready. Beast Boy turned to Miles"What did you do to him?"Beast Boy Demanded to know."I Shocked him with lighting so he could recharge faster to maximum"he answered."why?"."because it's unfair, you were down to four before. there is no sport in it".

Raven couldn't take it anymore she needed to know who this guy was." azarath metrion zinthos"she casted the spell."what?"asked Miles In confusion. Next Thing He knew was that he was pinned by the wall with the magic."dude"was all he could say."your a creepypasta too"he excitingly said."what?"it was Raven's turn to be confused no."of course that explains it, that must have been you catchphrase. although you could have picked a better one"he said."Raven do you know this guy?"Robin questioned her."I swear i never saw him in my life"she defended herself with truth."yeah i never saw you before either. are you someone i know but changed her looks to get revenge on me because of one of my pranks?"he said still being pinned into the walls."jane?clockwork?justice?spectra?are you BEN?" He asked her." . isn't BEN a boy name. I'm not whatever that was you called me"."then how come your using dark magic"he questioned."because I'm daughter of Trigon"."who?"she was really confused 'is this guy really that stupid' she thought."are you really stupid? Trigon is the most powerful and dangerous demon who ever lived"she told him."no way! Zalgo has a daughter and he didn't invite me to the abortion. the son of a bitch I'm on his top 5 on facebook"he angriy said."Zalgo?"Beast Boy said."yeah. you see when she said demon I thought she said the wrong name, because everyone knows Zalgo is the most powerful and deadliest demon ever"If this was a cartoon a question mark would appear the titans head and Beast Boy's head would explode.

"that's it. we are taking him to interrogation"ordered Robin."hey stupid"Miles called him."what?"said Robin."Haa! you looked"he laughed, so did Cyborg and Beast Boy even Starfire responded with her own giggles. Robin gave his teammates a death glare and they wear all dead silence.

"Who are you?"."the light that never dies"."Who do you work for?"."The tall man in the forest"."What are you doing in our tower?"."having fun"."how did you get here?"."throw the inception(BOWNG). just kidding I don't know". The boy wonder singed and exit the room, he was trying to break him for almost three hours straight."still no luck?"Cyborg asked."Unfortunately. It seems that he is well trained"."or really stupid"commented Raven.

"Well, it seems that it's good cop and bad cop. Come on Cyborg". Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room both angrily."Alright you no good guy"demanded Beast Boy and fisted the table."yeah man, you better start taking"Cyborg demanded too and fisted the table but the table broke into a half."ops"."wait a minute Cy. I'm the one who spouse to be the bad cop"Beast Boy told him."Na uh you wear the bad cop last time"Cyborg told him."I begun first"."did you see the way I destroy the table?"."you know guys you can't be the bad cop like that"both titans turned to the handicapped prisoner."you need to do something dramatic and scary, like the good cop walks into the room mumbling few thing until the bad cop busts into the door and shoots down the good cop and kidnaps the prisoner, and the prisoner freaks out and confuses everything"he finished."that's really an awesome idea"said Beast Boy."I know"he proudly said.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the rest of the team came rushed."alright that's it who are you?!"demanded Robin."you know I Was having a great fun today, shame it would go away like that"he said shocking his head."what do you..."before Robin could finish his sentence an exploding came from the upper level."TITANS GO!"ordered Robin and the titans rushed out of the room. before Robin Left he turned around to meet the villain ans said"you won't go anywhere"he told him and locked the door."yeah right"he sarcastically said. a few moments passed and he spoke"what was I suppose to do again?"he asked himself.

**Back with the titans:**

When the titans arrived at the crash sight they found the HIVE Five were standing there ready to fight."Give It up we will take all of you out just like we did to your partner"Robin told them."I don't know what you taking about but I can ashore you that we came for vengeance"shouted gizmo.

**Back with Miles:**

"Now how am I gonna get out of here"he told himself."think think think"he he rapidly lightly hit his forehead. "Ugh thinking is too hard" he whined. When he looked at his broken cuffs on his hand he face palmed"ugh stupid"he bent down of the table, moments later his got up and looked at his hand to see that he was holding a penny"how did I forget that they dropped a penny. Now what did I wanted again?"He returned into thinking position.

**Back with the titans:**

The titans were almost about to lose the battle due to the battle before with Miles. Suddenly the light started to flash on and off rapidly and a very familiar voice spoke from out of nowhere.

**CHAPTER 1 IS UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MILES SHOCKWAVES IS HIS STORY IS IN MY BIO THANKS FOR YOUR TIME. I KNOW THAT THE STORY IS BAD AT THE BEGINNING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR PROBLEM WITH THE STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME ASAP. **


	2. Meet Miles Shockwave

The lights begun to go on and off, and a very familiar voice spoke "you think that you can escape your judgement so easily. You think that you can just break in and flee so easily, Not when I'm around. Guess what juggernaut day came earlier" the threat sent shivers down to the spine of the H.I.V.E. "prepare to meet your worst night... OH MY GOD ARE THOSE WAFFLES" the lights turned on and a chewing sound came not from far away. Everyone turned to the source of chewing and they met the 'prisoner' who is eating waffles Savagely. Miles stopped eating for a second to address the group "Don't judge me. This is what you get for living with ticci Toby".

"Who is this? a new titan?" Gizmo asked. "Funny to address a villain who works with you" Robin Told. "What? No way this guy working with us" Jinx pointed to miles. "True. These guys are loses, as a matter of fact you're all loses here. Well except for the green guy and the terminator I'm guessing you don't talk too much" He Pointed to Raven "you don't seem too earthy" pointed to Starfire "and you dude . you really need to lose up a little. You seemed too stressed" finally pointed to Robin. "Hey we're not losers!" Angrily Shouted see-more. "Oh really? Let me guess. Too stupid. too annoying. the one who doesn't talk. The one with big eyeball. Too wrathy and a hot chick" finished Miles and rised his eyebrows twice to jinx and caused her to blush a little.

"enough talking. mammoth attack" commanded jinx and mammoth charged to Miles. He hit him and carried him running towards a wall but he was starting to slow down by Miles. Everyone was shocked to see a 300 pound Muscled Guy being pull down. "Too easy" said Miles and tossed him to Kyd Wykkyd who was able to teleport in the last second. "Wrong Move buddy" said Miles and hit a backward elbow at first it seemed that it was hitting the air but in a blink of eye Kyd appeared from behind and got hit with the elbow. "Cool. Man that guy is awesome" Commented beast boy. "Okay no more Mr nice guy" said Billy and cloned to what seemed to be nearly 20 clones "or should I say guys" said a Billy. "Child play" said Miles and hit a Billy with an electric shock from his hands and the clones disappeared. "H..H. .how..d..did.." Billy wasn't able to finish so Miles finished it "the real you's heart beat while the clones don't". Gizmo and see-more charged together, Gizmo summoned His robotic arms and see-more was preparing the heat vision. Beast Boy stepped to help Miles but Miles stopped him by rising his hand in front of him and said "stop. We Don't want to turn this into a dirty fight, now do we?". See-more fired his heat vision and Gizmo shoot two electric shocks from him upper arms. Miles rose his hands and Sucked the heat and the electric shocks and backfired them knocking the two opponents. "In case you are wondering I'm 25% fire and 25% electric and 50% badass" Told Miles. In the end it left only him and jinx. "Don't think that you can beat me. I'm not like those losers" Jinx said. "Ha! So you admit that you are a loser" Jinx chose to ignore that and charged her bad luck hexes to the roof and it collapsed on Miles. Jinx wore a victory smile. A tapping came on her shoulders and turned to see the guy standing like nothing ever happened. "Don't Be Shocked" said Miles. Jinx tried to punch him but Miles grabbed her hand and almost stared at her soul jinx became afraid by not "Who are you?" Shattered jinx. "Miles Shockwave" answered Miles a Pushed her on the floor.

"Who?" With no clue asked jinx."Miles Shockwave duh. The most badass creepypasta ever. Well after jeff slender man BEN Toby and list goes on, I think I'm between 15 and 20" answered Miles. "Creepy what?" Confused now jinx said. Miles laughed and turned to the titans who were still shocked from the power of Miles "can you believe this girl, she doesn't know what creepypasta is" his Laughs started to turned nervous laughs when he saw the same confuse face that he saw on jinx. "No this can't be. Tell me that someone knows what creepypasta is. Where am I? Hell? Alaska? Australia? Middle east" his eyes became wide of the worst thought "new jersey?" He Said in horror. "Your In jump city California" Cyborg Told Him. "What? No way I attended to creepy con 6 months ago on California. OH my god" He looked at the sealing and screamed "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIA TO ME SLENDER MAN, IS IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T CLEAN MY ROOM? OR WHEN I PRANKED YOU TO DRINK JANE'S PERIOD? IT'S BECAUSE OF MY ROOM, ISN'T IT!". "Calm down man" Cyborg tried to calm the crazy guy. "The world. It shrinking it's getting smaller colder darker" with each word he rolled into a ball and Sucked his thumb and started shaking back and forth.

"Yeah I can see that this is a bad time and I will come back later" Jinx tried to escape this awkward moment. "Not so fast jinx!" Order Robin. At this point the H.I.V.E slowly recovered and they were ready for round 3. Or is it 2 for the titans? After a short victorious battle against the H.I.V.E, Raven used her powers to teleport the criminals to cells in the prison. "BOOYEAH. Two shoots in one day " Cheered Cyborg. "Uh? Dudes?" Said beast boy from behind. The Titans Turned to see the changeling pointing to the still crowing in ball guy. Robin decided to be the first to address the mysterious 'hero'.

"I don't who you are. But behalf of my team we are grateful for saving us from the H.I.V.E" Miles said nothing but shaking in his ball shape. "Uh, we're here to drop the charges of breaking into our tower and attacking us, sort of" again he said nothing but crying a little. "Robin is the male human okay?" Starfire asked the boy wonder. Raven signed and stepped to address the idiots who still haven't got a clue of what's going on "apparently this guy is from another universe, that explains the mental breakdown he is having".

"TITANS HUDDLE!" Ordered Robin and they huddled "so what do you think?" Robin a asked the group. "I say we should help him. He did help us after all, so we owe him" Cyborg Said his opinion. "Yeah bro. I mean did you see how he was fighting" Beast Boy Said. "I suggest we help this person. It is our duty to help everyone and anyone" said Starfire. "Raven?" Robin looked at the goth girl so did the rest, Raven signed and said "as much as I hate it. The guy knows about black magic so I guess yes"."Then it settled it" and they broke the huddle. Robin cleared his throat and said "sir, we are hear to ask you to join our team to help to protect the city and in return we will help you to return to your universe". Miles broke the ball and turned around a happily said "you will? oh thank you very muck, you won't regret it"."now since your gonna become a member we must get down to business" Robin said.

"Who are you?"."Miles Shockwave"."where did you live?"In a mansion deep in the forest"."how did you get here and why did you attack us "."I don't know I was doing my business when a white flash transported me here in the tower. I thought I became the creepypasta of the year and won this tower for myself. and I thought you were intruders."."before the Broke in the tower by the H.I.V.E you seemed to be expecting them, care to explain?"."oh that, I thought my friends noticed my disappearing and they sent scab dogs." Told Miles while sitting on the couch with Starfire from right and Cyborg and beast boy in the left. Raven decided to absorb from a few Destined.

"scab dogs?" Robin asked from the opposite while sitting on a chair and studying the guy."it's a bunch of dogs we send when one of us disappear or try to get away from doing the chores" answered Miles. "And you mentioned something called creepy something"."that's classified" He crossed his arms."you don't keep classified information from the leader" Robin asked again but narrowed his eyes."Sorry bud but only proxies can know about creepypastas" He got closer and faced the leader."next question" Angrily said Robin while Gritting his teeth.

"what is your Origins" Cyborg interrupted Robin ."yeah dude you got to tell us" excitingly said beast boy. "Well, let see my childhood was terrible my family didn't pay too much attention, my brother hated me and one day I got Hit by lighting and got super powers cool scar and this awesome eye, I call it jason. And then I went to give my brother a piece of my own medicine" half lied Miles."you named you eye?" Asked Robin in a weirdness in his tone."yeah why?" Answered Miles as if it was a weird thing."Okay not what I expected. But it will do" said in disappointment tone beast boy. "So what are your powers ?" Cyborg asked."let's see, I shoot electric and fire through my hands I can tell the person's emotions by the beat of their heart and I make really tasteful tacos".

It was Raven's turn to ask questions "earlier in battle you said something about a demon" demanded Raven."oh you mean zalgo he's a demon who gives people their gifts when their ready. Like my powers" finished telling Miles."So your basically a demon spawn" Raven asked."No, I'm not a demon I'm half human and half proxy. Which is classified too if you are wondering".

Robin got a little mad but Calmed Down, he got up and reached his hand so Miles could shake it and he did."Welcome to the Teen Titans. I'm Robin the leader, To your left are beast boy and Cyborg. To you right Starfire, and finally Raven"."Thank you. And don't worry I'll be like a little fly on the wall" proudly said Miles and started walking away but he was tripped by something a flew to the TV and breaking it into pieces. "Then we're Gonna need a really big fly swatter" said Raven while rolling her eyes."staring now" managed Miles to say out of pain.

**CHARTER 2 IS DONE THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR TIME AND SUPPORT THIS MEAN A LOT TO ME. AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MILES SHOCKWAVES IS HIS STORY IS IN MY BIO. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR PROBLEM WITH THE STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME ASAP**


	3. First Day At The City

The sun shined at jump city and the big T tower as Raven made her way downstairs. She was always the first to wake up. Her head was swimming in so many different thoughts but all in the same subject. Miles Shockwave. She came downstairs to the kitchen and prepared a glass of tea to help her to relax. Before she could drink it she heard the door slowly and rustly open. She put the glass down and walked to the living room.

When she got their she saw Miles walking on his tip toes his hood was covered in red. Miles noticed Raven and nervously said " Uh I know how this looks like, but I can explain". "Where were you and why are you covered in red " Raven demanded. "Look I can't explain most of the situation" Miles replied. "Why not" Raven was ready for any moves he would make."it's a proxy thing" at the last Raven snapped and pinned Miles on the wall with her magic. "I Gonna count to three. And I want every answer for every question I ask you, got it?" She told him. "Or what? " He said. " Or I'll squash you". "Why did I even say that" he told himself. "One..." Raven began. "Look I can't tell things that I swore not to tell". "...two...". "Can't we just get over it. How about I make you a taco? ". "...three" Miles closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"What's going on in here?" A voice Called from behind and Raven recognized the vice and turned around to see Robin and the rest of the teammates, she quickly let go of Miles and tried to explain her action. "Friend Raven why were you hurting our new friend?" Starfire asked. "I..." She tried to speak but nothing came out. "Raven explain what happened" ordered Robin. "Robin you have to trust me. He is hiding something" said Raven. "Even if he was Raven we don't use violence" Robin told her. "Look I can prove it. he was out the whole night, I'm sure that he was up to something. He is like a half demon." Said Raven. "That's racist" Miles said as he got back on is feet. "you got to admit it Raven, that is racist" Beast boy said.

Robin thought about what Raven said and noticed the red on Miles hood. "Care to explain the red on your clothes Miles?" Robin inquired. Miles became nervous and begun sweating, he knew that no matter what happens they must not know about his 'night visits'. He was about to crack when he got a great idea "OH MY GOD IT'S A DISTRACTION!" he pointed to the other side of the room. "Really? was your great escape" Raven said. with the last action the titans were sure now that Miles was hiding something. They begun approaching forwards while Miles walked backwards, he got another plan and got something out of his hood pocket. "NINJA DUST!" He shouted and hit the item which revealed to be a ball on the floor, but it was soon backfired and started bouncing around the room until it flew out of the window but not before breaking it. "God damn it Sally" Miles cursed himself. Robin took out his bo staff and was ready to get answers one way or another "Alright we can do this in the easy way or the hard way" Robin told him. "Can't we do this in the medium way?" asked Miles but everyone ignored him. he had one last idea, an idea that will never fail unless if you were Samuel L Jackson or Dwayne Johnson. "Any last words?" Raven said. "Yeah. Aim for the bushes" with that he ran towards the window and smashed against it, glass peaces flew around as Miles fell down and splashed against the water. "Starfire Raven behind him" Robin order and the two heroine flew down. "Cyborg Beast boy you two with me".

20 minutes passed and there was no sign of Miles. The Titans regrouped by the bay to discuss the situation. "Are you sure that you searched everywhere?" Robin asked the girls. "Yes, and there was no sign of him" Raven replied. "Is it possible that he was able to swim to the city?" Beast boy asked. "Beast boy we are about a Mile away from the city there is no way he was able to swim non detected" Cyborg told him. "Even if it was impossible we need to search for him" Robin said.

The Titans arrived at the city and begun to search for Miles. Starfire and Raven took the skies. Beast boy and Cyborg took the land. And Robin took the high roofs. But little did they know Miles was in a plain sight around the city the only differences that made him invisible was his face being crystal clean and his clothes too. He was in his human form. He walked around the city searching for anything that reminded him of his home and finally he found what he was looking for, He walked into the store that caught his attention. At first he looked around the store then he walked to the cashier "Welcome to 'Tomorrow's game' how can I help you" the cashier greeted Miles took a look at the cashier name which read 'Conner' "Yeah Hi Boner, I'm looking for some hacked version of games. do you have any?" Miles requested. "actually it's pronounces Conner. And what kind of hacked games are you talking about?" he inquired. "Do you have pokemon creepy black?" Miles asked. "I never heard of that version of pokemon" Conner said. "OK. how about Luna games?". "Uh no". "Sonic exe ? herobrine? RED?". "Sorry dude". "How about haunted majora's mask? It was always my last pick" Miles asked. "We have majora's mask" Conner replied. "Oh come on you call this a damn store I can't find a few games that can easily be found around the internet" Miles was becoming furious. "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" Conner told him. "Oh your gonna ask me to leave, huh. This is America you can't go around and ask people to leave" Miles shouted at him. "Sir, If you don't leave I'm Going to call the Police" Conner threatened him. Miles narrowed his eyes and slowly walked to the doors before he left he turned around to face Conner "You haven't seen the last of me yet Boner" he hissed.

Miles was walking around the city still mad about the whole video game store incident. He was walking by a construction sight when he heard a loud crash sound. When he was near enough the construction sight he noticed that it was crowded with people and there was no way to get to the front. He walked towards the scene and asked some of the teenagers that were discussing the scene "Hey what's going on in here? Is it thanksgiving already?". "Dude the Teen Titans are fighting cinderblock" one of them excitingly replied. Miles walked around the crowd and found a spot that was in the other side of the fight but it was still visible, there he saw a giant monster made out of stone beating the living hell out of the Titans.

"What should I do? " He asked himself. A mini devil Miles appeared on his left shoulder and said " Nothing just enjoy the scene" and then a mini angle Miles appeared on his right shoulder and said "I agree get some popcorn and soda too". "Since when and you two are agreeing?" Miles asked the two mini version of himself. "Since we got here man. I mean do you know that we missed the season premier of doctor who" devil Miles said. " And I'm pretty sure that we will also miss the season premier of the walking dead" Angle Miles said. "You two are right. I'm not going to miss the first episode of season 5 of the walking dead. I still can't believe that I ruined breaking bad for myself". "if only you ignored video games for an hour and watched the last episode" devil Miles told him. "Don't Be harsh on yourself at least you still got game of thrones" angle Miles confronted him. "Yeah but I only watch game of thrones because of the nudity" Miles told them. Beast Boy's scream came as Miles looked to see Beast Boy being thrown to the restroom. "I think you should help them" angle Miles. "Yeah then put some scorpions down Robin's pants when he is asleep" devil Miles said. "Alright guys you know what time it is? " He told them. "Hero time?" Angle Miles said. " No " Miles replied. "Morphin time" devil Miles said. " Na Uh" Miles said. "Clobberin time?" Angle Miles guessed. "Guess again". "Adventure time?" devil Miles hopped. "Nope". Both minions gasped and said "You don't mean". " Oh yeah I do" Miles replied.

Cinderblock slammed Robin on the ground and he was about smash him when suddenly. "STOOPP! " Cinderblock turned and saw Miles with his hood down and Jason staring at his soul, he finally said three simple words "it's hammer time" and charged towards Ciderblock. Cinderblock was ready to block his attack when Miles was few feet away from him he Slid between his legs. Ciderblock turned around to find him but he couldn't he was gone. "You know for a stone giant you pretty fast" Miles voice came from behind, Cinderblock turned but he still couldn't find him. "What's wrong someone hammered you tongue" Cinderblock finally found him behind his back, he shook himself to get rid of him but it was useless. "You know even for a stone giant your soft from behind" Cinderblock dashed towards the unfinished building hoping to get rid of him. When he was few feet away from the building Miles jumped of his back and landed on his feet, Cinderblock on the other hand wasn't lucky. When Charged against the building, the building collapsed on him and buried under steal and stone.

Miles looked at the unconscious Cinderblock and said "this will teach you not to mess with Miles Shockwave. Shocking isn't it? " he then heard cheers and shouts coming from behind him. He turned to see a huge crowd of people cheering to him and he knew that this was not good. "Miles Shockwave away" and he ran away. The Titans recovered from their injuries and saw Cinderblock under a pile of the broken building. The next thing they found was a crowd of people rushing towards them shouting and cheering. " Who was that guy?"."is he a new Titan?"."can I meet him?"."what's is his name?". The Titans were confused about everything.

**CHARTER 3 IS DONE I REALLY THINK THAT THIS THE BEST CHARTER I'VE WROTE IN THIS STORY. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID. AGAIN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MILES SHOCKWAVES IS HIS STORY IS IN MY BIO THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR PROBLEM WITH THE STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME ASAP. **


	4. An Interview With Miles

**_An Interview With Miles_**

The Titans returned to the tower after they were crushed by fans and reporters that were asking about their 'newest member'. Robin was now having second thoughts about Miles, on one hand he refuses to answer some questions and jumps out of the window and the next you know he saves you from being squashed. Beast boy was the most exhaust one fainted on the couch since they were looking for Miles since they escaped the reporters "Dude why don't we ever takes vacations" he pointed out. Robin rolled his eyes since they had this conversation about them being heroes and heroes don't take vacations. "What I don't understand is, how did he just vanish. I mean we searched the entire city" Cyborg Said. "Who vanished?" A voice said behind them. The Titans Turned around a saw Miles. Robin became angry and said "YOU!" He pointed at him. " where the hell were you?!". Miles looked at left and right and finally pointed at himself "Me? I was in the tower the whole time". Robin's anger was just rising "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! FIRST YOU RUNAWAY FROM THE TOWER THEN YOU SAVE US. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he demanded. Miles begun to sweat and became nervous, he was speechless. " Well?" Robin asked again. "Uhhh... can I phone a friend?" He asked. Starfire stepped in front of Robin and shield Miles by separating her arms. "Please Robin. Don't be too hard on our friend here" she defended Miles. "Star he is hiding something from us" Robin calmly said to her. "Robin if our friend was hiding a secret then we must respect his privacy. As long as it doesn't bring harm to us or the city" she told him. Robin thought about it for a time. He wasn't sure that he could trust him after what happened earlier today but he knew that he could trust Starfire, after all he needed to respect his privacy as long as it doesn't cause any problems. "Aw come dude. I mean seriously look at this face" Miles said as he pointed to Starfire who had a big puppy face. Robin finally decided and he said " OK I'll. But this is his last chance". Starfire flied out of joy and hugged Robin so hard that it turned his face into blue "thank you. thank you. thank you...!". While Robin was being crushed Raven absorbed Miles from afar. "By the way, the reporters asked you to be interviewed" Cyborg Told Miles and panted on his back. "Yea bro. They already interviewed us but we didn't know to much you." Beast told him as he got of the couch. "Interview huh?" Miles rubbed his chin as he day dreamed. After full a minute of daydreaming he finally agreed. "Good. We got you an appointment at four" Robin said. Raven hasn't said a thing since they got back to the tower she gave a face that says 'I'm watching you' and Miles noticed it.

* * *

(The news begun with a cheap opening that had some cheesy theme and a logo with the name of the channel on it. When the opening ended two men appeared sitting on a desk with papers on their hands l)

Walter: hi and welcome to channel six where all the exciting news gather around to create a mountain of hot news. I'm your host Walter smith.

David: and I'm David Jones.

Walter: say Dave what's the hottest news that we have for tonight

David: a recliner that is so comfortable that is also a toilet seat, not only that but it also has a cup holder. And it's only for 499.99 It's not 500 people so I think it's a really good deal.

Walter: I meant the other hot news.

David: we have another hot news?

Walter: please excuse my dumb friend here, he did not get enough proteins this morning. Now for the real news that we have. Superheroes, we see them all the time from 1980s Watchmen till today's Teen Titans. But what makes this an interesting news a new titan joins the team.

David : that's right folks, a new titan has joined the team. This footage will show you the titan who saved his teammates from being smashed by Cinderblock.

(A footage begins to play. The footage shows the construction sight where the titans fight against Cinderblock. And slowly The Tables turn around for the titans, and just moments later Miles jumps out of nowhere and saves them. And with that he runs away)

Walter : who is this guy? Is he a hero or not? What's his Orgins? These questions will be answered after these products.

(A commercial plays which shows a man holding popcorn and soda heading for the a recliner. He sits on it and says)

Man : man, nothing like a good snack to watch my favorite show's marathon.

(But soon his stomach started to grumble)

Man : No No No NOOO.

(The man dashes out of his recliner but the picture freezes)

Narrot: has something like this ever happened to you, Well I'm here to help. I introduce to you the recliner 1000.

(A photos of a recliner pops up)

Narrot : it has everything a lifeless loser needs. Comforting a toilet seat and cup holder. A CUP HOLDER.

(the photo focuses at the cup holder)

Narrot : so what are you waiting for, come and buy it right for only 499.99

(And the commercial ends)

David : now was that something or what?

Walter : indeed. Now ladies and gentlemen the moment you all been waiting for with our beautiful reporter Taylor tucker.

(The shot switches to a park inside the city where a ginger haired woman wearing a suit holds a microphone)

Taylor : thank you Walter. Citizens of Jump City we are here live talking about one thing which left us all in a shock, who is the new hero that stepped in our city. We have interviewed The Titans and here is what they said.

(The shot changed to construction sight where we see the leader of the Titans being interviewed by Taylor)

Robin : the guy calls himself Miles Shockwave. It's always great to have new heroes defending the city, and this guy is really a helping hand. When we first met him we didn't trust him but then...

(Robin voice was cut off)

Taylor : to short the long story he is a new hero in the city.

(The next one was Cyborg)

Cyborg : that guy is something. When we fought him for the first time he recharged me when I lost power. And then he assist us to defeat the H.I.V.E five.

(Cyborg took the camera and Shoved in his face)

Cyborg : hey H.I.V.E, my buddy wanted to sent you a message. ' You got you ass whipped'.

(The shot quickly changes to Beast Boy)

Beast Boy : not only the guy is cool and a sport man, But he is also funny and enjoyable. You don't see so many people like him around.

(It was now Starfire's turn)

Starfire : I believe our new sparkle friend is friendly and helpful. 'He is the bomb yo'

Taylor : what?

Starfire : didn't I get that right?

(And finally it was Raven's turn to tell her opinion)

Taylor : so what do you think about your new teammate?

Raven : I think he an idiot and mysterious. Other than that he's Been let's say 'interesting'.

Taylor : you know who else is mysterious.

Raven : (death glares) you don't won't to answer That.

Taylor : (steps backwards)

(The scene changes from the construction sight back to the park with Taylor)

Taylor : that was all what his teammates had to say, but what about the rest of the world's heroes.

(The scene went from jump city to steel city were the east tower lies)

Speedy : oh I know what this is all about. Robin tries to make me jealous because he has now a new member. Well this is not going to work on me, you hear that Robin.

(Speedy grabs the camera)

Speedy : IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK DO YOU UNDERSTAND.

(speedy was furious and didn't let the camera go, until aqualad and bumblebee grabbed Him from behind and pulled him away)

( The scene changes from steel city to Gotham city where we see the dark knight standing without any signs of emotions)

Batman : judging by the way I saw. I can tell the guy is stupid. Reckless. Irresponsible...

(The screen kept changing from a super hero to another telling their opinion on Miles)

The flash : I heard from the team that the guy was stroke by lighting. So I'm asking if he can move really fast like me. Do you see that mountain.

(He points to a mountain behind)

The flash : watch me as I run to it.

(But the flash doesn't move an inch)

The flash : want me to do it again.

Superman : yeah I think the guy is trying his best and I respect that. Now if you excuse me I'm going to stop a plane from being crashed into a city.

(And he flies off)

Batman : Uncounted on. Disappointing. Impulsive...

Deadpool : (looks around in confusion) sorry wrong Fanfiction.

(He presses the button on his belt and teleports away)

Static shock : yeah I think the guy is okay, and the reason I'm saying this is because he is like me but I'm cooler.

Batman : and...and...and stupid.

Reporter : but you already said stupid.

Batman : ( narrows his eyes) I'm Batman.

(The scene returns to The park with Taylor )

Taylor : well if you think those weren't enough then stay with us, because we're here live with our mysterious hero. ladies and gentlemen the moment you all been waiting for, I'm standing here with our mysterious hero.

(The camera moves to the right side and shows a guy wearing a Grey hood)

Taylor : thanks for being here with us.

Miles : no thank you (takes his hood off)

Taylor : (sees the red eye and panics) OH MY GOD. WHAT THE...

(A logo quickly appears and shows a drunken camera man, and under the logo wrote the words 'stand by'. Then the shot returns to Taylor and Miles)

Taylor : so Miles, how does it feel to be a Titan?

Miles : well as you can see I'm not a 10 meters tall naked guy who puts a permanent smile on his face and eats people.

Taylor :...

Miles : oh you mean the Teen Titans?

Taylor : yes?

Miles : like a total fag.

Taylor : what? Never mind. I think the next question is running though everyone's mind when I say, how did it begin?

Miles : oh you want the beginning. Well at first there was nothing but darkness then BOOM. it all started with a big bang...

Taylor : I meant your beginnings.

Miles : well believe it or not I'm an alien.

Taylor : really?

Miles : yeah. I lived on this planet which called gallifrey, a beautiful planet. Then a war started between our race and the daleks, soon both of the races died. I escape by my time machine, the TARDIS.

Taylor : the TARDIS?

Miles : yeah. It stands for 'Tacos Are Really Delicious In Saturdays'.

(Taylor was about to lose her temper but Calmed Down)

Taylor : do you have anything to say so the children that are watching?

Miles : actually I do. Whatever you do, do not watch 'the fault in our stars'. It's by far the gayest movie ever. Well of course after twilight.

Taylor : ( groans) one more thing. Earlier today we found this clip of you in a KFC last night.

(The clip rolls and shows Miles entering the KFC. The inside cameras play and shows Miles arguing with the cashier)

Miles : what do you mean you don't have a mayonnaise!?.

Cashier : sir this is KFC. If you want mayonnaise with your order go to burger King.

Miles : what is that suppose to mean. Are you calling me an idiot?

Cashier : frankly sir I think I do. You were try to order from the driveway without a vehicle.

Miles : (eyes twitch and becomes angry) oh you done it now brother.

(He shots a small flame from out of his hand and flies over and inside the gril)

Miles : Opps.

Cashier : (looks and the grill which is bubbling) this can't be good.

(And the grill exploded and cut the clip ended)

Taylor : care to explain?

(Miles became nervous and begun sweating but he suddenly exclaimed)

Miles : OH MY GOD. IT'S A 30 FEET TALL PLASMA MONSTER!

(The camera quickly moves to the direction of the city and shows the toxic drinkinb mutant also known as plasmus)

Miles : hey it is a 30 feet tall plasma monster.

Taylor : so it seems that we are under attack by the creature known as plasmus. everyone please start panicking and run around cycles.

(At first Taylor seemed calmer, but then she started to panic and run around cycles. Not far after that the camera drops too. Miles walked to the camera and picks it up)

Miles : that's the end of episode everyone wubalubadubdub".

**WELL THAT WAS CHARTER 4 EVERY BODY. AND BY THE WAY I'VE NEVER BEEN TO KFC SO I DON'T KNOW IF THEY SERVE MAYONNAISE OR NOT.**


End file.
